nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
B.C. Bow Contest
|image= |released=November 5, 2009 |link=Nitrome.com |MAwards= |awards= |Levels=28 (divided into 6 different Cup stages) |type=Main, Multiplayer |genre=Archery, Strategy |websites=Nitrome.com |controls= Mouse - Click, pull back, let go to fire. |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Programming' Carl Trelfa Artwork Jon Annal Music Dave Cowen |special=Second game to involve Mochi coins }} B.C. Bow Contest is a multiplayer archery game released November 5, 2009. It is the second game to involve MochiCoins, which includes a Cheats N' Treats pack, after Twin Shot 2. In the game, the player has to shoot the target to win rounds, contests, and eventually, cups. Players Players Pplay as Cavemen. There can be one or two players, with either the same or different appearances. Once you beat an opponent in the Cups, you can play as them. Just switch the characters like you would normally do. You can play as: Yellow Caveman P1 Auto Select. Green Caveman P2 Auto Select. Missing Link A monkey. Appears in: Beginners Cup: Easy Rock Cup: Medium Fire Cup: Hard Cave Girl Only female around not to have facial hair. Appears in: Beginners Cup: Medium Balloons Cup: Hard Bone Cup: Easy Dread Invented dreadlocks. Appears in: Beginners Cup: Hard Rock Cup: Easy Bone Cup: Medium Baby A baby with one tooth. Appears in: Balloons Cup: Easy Sabre-Tooth A recently banned player who came back. Appears in: Rock Cup: Hard Balloons Cup: Medium Fire Cup: Easy Skull Head Chief of the tribe. Appears in: Bone Cup: Hard Tar Cup: Medium Dino Dinosaur who thinks he is a human Appears in: Fire Cup: Medium Tar Cup: Easy Old Man Old Man. Appears in: Fire Cup: Hard =Cups= Cups are pretty much the main game itself. You can earn weapon arrows by beating your opponents. Beginners Cup Easy: Missing Link Medium: Cave-Girl Hard: Dread First Round The Target is in front of the player. Very easy cause the player has to be aiming not too far and not too close. Second Round Same as the first except the target is farther away Third Round The target is in the ground. Rock Cup Easy: Dread Medium: Missing Link Hard: Sabre-tooth First Round This first round is the same as the first round in the Beginners Cup, but there is a low wall you have to shoot over. Second Round Two Pterosaurs are moving up and down, holding two bags with the target on it. One bag is bigger then the other. Third Round The third round has a target behind a brontosaurus. Fourth Round The player is on top of a Brontosaurus, and there are two targets in the ground. Fifth Round Balloons Cup First Round Second Round Third Round Forth Round Fifth Round Bone Cup First Round Second Round Third Round Fourth Round Fifth Round Fire Cup First Round Second Round Third Round Fourth Round Fifth Round Tar Cup First Round The player is on the top of a stone, and there are several Brontosaurus sunk in the tar pits. The targets are painted on the backs of the Brontosaurus. If the arrow touch the tar pit, it will sink, and the player loses 10 points. Second Round Another dinosaur is sunk in the tar pits. The target is painted on his head. When the dinosaur is hit, it sinks and appear elsewhere. Third Round There are four platforms with two color targets painted on them.With two arrows, the platform sink in the tar. Fourth Round Again, there are several platforms with two color targets painted on them. But this time, there are geysers of tar that will hit the arrows. Fifth Round The player has to hit the same balloons of the Balloon Cup, and the only way the arrows do not fall in tar is that they hit the rock when they fall. =Arrows= Normal Arrows Normal Arrow: Just Arrows! Bomb Arrow: Blow all other arrows away! Shield Arrow: Erect a temporary shield over the targeted spot! Splitter Arrow: Splits into three arrows when shot. Stone Arrow: Solid as a Rock! Click to activate. Multi-Bonus Arrow: Bonus increases for each shot that hits a target, up to 3 in a row. No Wind Arrow: Stops the Wind - useful on a windy day! Boot Arrow: Smells a bit but does a good job of hiding the target. Straight Arrow: Straight flying arrows are not affected by gravity or wind! Copy Arrow: Copy the last shot (even your opponent's). Invincible Arrow: Cannot be blown up by other arrows. Premium Arrows Free Arrows Mine Arrow: Fire this object on a spot that you want to protect. Blow other arrows up when the Land nearby! Golden Arrow: Add a new target worth 1000 points! Try to place it where your opponents can't reach it! 400 Coins Spirit Arrow: This will float through solid objects but it will still hit targets and the ground! Banana Arrow: Bananas! This arrow will keep on bouncing until you click the mouse! Director Arrow: Click to direct this arrow's direction while in flight! Magnet Arrow: Magnetic! After firing this arrow the subsequent arrows that you fire will be attracted to it! Dragonfly Arrow: Click and hold the mouse button while in flight to make the wings flap and adjust the flight path of the arrow! Egg Arrow: Click to activate this arrow and grow it into a giant egg barrier to block your opponent's arrows! Smart Bomb Arrow: Smart bomb arrows blow up all of your opponent's arrows away but leave yours intact! Infection Arrow: Infect nearby arrows and steal your opponent's points Air Strike Arrow: Click the mouse to explode this arrow into more arrows! 600 Coins Extinction Arrow: Extinction. Ultimate destruction. =Hazards= Lose Point Spots: Lose 25 points Walls: Block Arrows Lava: Arrows will melt if touched Wind: Moves Arrows depending on Direction Earthquakes: Shake screen randomly to ruin aim =Strategy= The Golden Arrow Technique There is a very good strategy but the player must make a MochiCoins account and take the two free arrows: Mine and Golden. They also must have Basic Arrows. The player must shoot a golden arrow an easy range in front of them, then shoot it with a Mine Arrow. Then, the player must shoot it with a regular arrow. This will cause the Mine to explode, destroying the Golden Arrow Target as well as the regular arrow but still leaving the player with 1000 points. This is epically useful on Single Player because the player's opponent will not be able to repeat this. The Egg-in-the-Way First you need a Mochi account. Buy egg arrows. Score at least 10 points with 2 shots. On the third shot, use an egg arrow and click the mouse as soon as you fire the arrow. The egg should block all ways of arrows getting out unless you use spirit arrows. There is a slim chance the the opponent (or you) can shoot straight up or right below the egg. See the "Dragonfly Directional Technique" for more. Dragonfly Directional Do the "Egg... Technique". Buy Dragonfly Arrows. If you can shoot just below the egg or straight up, you can control the Dragonfly to go towards the target. Also works with Directional Arrows. Multi-Bonus Balloons If you use Multi-Bonus Arrows with balloons and you hit at least 3 in one shot, You will get X3's each time. 900 points per turn is possible. =Trivia= *B.C. is based on the abbreviated Before Christ, which included prehistoric times. It is now officially called Before Comman Era, however, or B.C.E. *The music for Bow Contest is the same as the music in Parasite, just with different instruments playing. *The Banana Arrow and Mine Arrow are the the exact same sprites from the game Mutiny. Category:B.C. Bow Contest Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Archery Games Category:Games with Mochicoins content